deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Atom vs Ant-Man (Hank Pym)
The Atom vs Ant-Man is a What-If? Death Battle and is the second episode in OnePunchKid's whole series. It features The Atom from DC Comics and Ant-Man from Marvel. This thumbnail was provided by Jugboy. Description DC Comics vs Marvel! These heroes may be small, but they pack a big punch. Which man will shrink down first? Intro Wiz: Heroes come in all shapes and sizes. Whether they be big or small or... Boomstick: SMALL! Like these two guys. The Atom, the diminutive dude from DC Comics. Wiz: And Ant-Man, the miniature man from Marvel. For this battle, we're using Ray Palmer as The Atom and Henry Pym as Ant-Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win... a Death Battle. The Atom Wiz: Ray Palmer grew up in Ivy Town, Connecticut and studied at Ivy University. Boomstick: Why not in the Carolinas? Oh. Duke... Wiz: He was a normal student studying physics and has a girlfriend, Jean Loring. Boomstick: She wouldn't say yes to Ray until she was a lawyer. That's messed up. Wiz: But then, he soon found a piece of white dwarf star material and did all kinds of experiments with it. His theory was that if he got a lens from this and focus some light in it, whatever was hit with light would shrink. Boomstick: The theory was true, but whatever was hit with the light would be unstable and, sooner or later, explode. Boom! Pun intended. Wiz: He used it on himself to save him and his friends from a cave. For some reason, he didn't explode. It worked so well on him he made devices to control his height. Boomstick: Metagene. Wiz: Huh? Boomstick: Nevermind. He kept this height thing a secret. So secret was it that he didn't even tell Jean. He started becoming The Atom soon after and started a life of heroic acts. It helped him become allies with the CIA. Wiz: Soon after, he got married. Boomstick: So, she became a lawyer? Wiz: I guess. Being a hero leads him to become a member of the Justice League, the greatest superhero team of history. No offense Avengers fans. Boomstick: Well, it's true anyways. So, except for his powers, he can use a martial art called Judo. And, he's smart. Wiz: True. And, with his medical knowledge, he can shrink to the size of an atom to do surgical operations. Oh, and if a sword can be attained, he can use it. Boomstick: So? Wiz: He's very skilled with swords because he used one when he lived with the Katarthans. Boomstick: The who? Wiz: He's also attained flight, although not the way you'd think. He would join high currents and glide. Boomstick: Did you know that before, he transported by telephone lines? It's weird. Wiz: He also has super-strength. This happens by pushing all of Ray's mass into his fists. And because of being a scientist, he also has genius intellect. Boomstick: Hey, by altering his height, do you think he could be on Duke's team? Mick Rory: You're Ray Palmer. You can science your way out of anything. The Atom: I'm Ray Palmer. I can science my way out of anything... Ant-Man Boomstick: Dr. Henry Pym is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and... Wiz: No wonder we never let you do the intros. Before all this, he was a soldier in the US Army. Boomstick: Then... Wiz: Be quiet! Boomstick: I was about to say that he soon discovered particles and worked with that and made a suit that could shrink a human as the size of an ant. Gosh. No wonder they fired you as a teacher. Wiz: Huh? What? Me? (laughs nervously) Anyways, enough with the lies. Let's get serious. He also created an EMP communication device to talk to ants. He found difficulty with bullet ants, but he soon found a way to talk to them. Boomstick: You and Ant-Man have something in common. Although you didn't get along with the bullet... Wiz: What? Ignore his, folks. Anyways, S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted Pym's suit, but he wouldn't budge. The only way to do want S.H.I.E.L.D. wants is to have Pym do a mission himself. Boomstick: And it worked perfectly! But for no reason, he soon left S.H.I.E.L.D. and blah blah blah blah Yellowjacket, and blah blah blah blah Darren Cross. Wiz: OKAY BOOMSTICK! Let's just go on. Not only does his suit let him shrink and grow, but he also uses it to communicate with ants. He also has super strength thanks to the suit. Boomstick: He's also trained in judo, meaning he's also a good fighter. He once broke a guy's nose with his desk and surprisingly punched a guy's nose. And remember, he can grow and be Giant-Man like in the Civil War. Isn't it weird he created Ultron? And yes, this comment was out of the blue. Wiz: And no to Marvel fans out there. He will not merge with Ultron for this battle. He also has genius intellect. It's said that he's the second smartest man on the planet. I'm proud of you Boomstick. Boomstick: For what? Revealing your darkest secret? Wiz: For the last time! The student made it angry and it found me as an enemy. Boomstick: Wow. Finding ways to be an enemy. I like than. Anyways, I would've done better. Ant-Man: That's it! I know what I did wrong now. I know what I have to do. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Fight It's a sunny day on a grassy field. Everything looks nice, but then suddenly, two people come in this field. Ant-Man: Hey! Who are you! The Atom: I'm just a guy looking for another guy. His name is Ant-Man. I was told he was found here. Lemme know if you know where he is. Ant-Man is mad because this dude doesn't recognize him. He has a suit and everything. Ant-Man: Hey, at least show some respect for me! Ant-Man throws a punch at the other guy. The other guy shrinks down. Ant-Man: So that's how we're going to play this. He shrinks down too. A group of ants comes at his command. The Atom: No mistake. It is him. Ant-Man: Why do you need to find me? The Atom: I was ordered to kill you. Ant-Man: Okay. It's time you were taught a lesson. FIGHT!! They exchange punches and kicks and fight each other with judo. Ant-Man: So, you know Judo? The Atom: Of course! Ant-Man then summons ants to his command. Ant-Man: ANTS! ATTACK! The swarm then chases The Atom. Ray keeps running and running until he outruns the ants. The Atom: Okay. Control of ants. Noted. Soon after... Ant-Man: Gotcha! Ant-Man then tries to punch Ray with all his might. Hank punched him, but not as hard as he thought. The Atom: (Why didn't he punch me to bits? He had me there. Maybe he has some plan up in that noggin of his. Wait! I got it!) Ant-Man: (Huh? That punch should've splattered him to bits. I would've had him there.) Both men stop fighting to talk. The Atom: Could've got me there. What made you change your mind? Ant-Man: I don't know. It's just that... THWACK! Ray punched him hard in the jaw. Ant-Man: Oww! C'mon man. The Atom: I thought you were supposed to be smart. Next time, focus on your opponent, not just yourself. Ant-Man: Cheap trick. I can still beat you up. Then, both men grow to their normal height, but Ant-Man keeps growing and growing and growing until he's 50 ft. tall. The Atom looks at surprise. Ant-Man: Have you met Giant-Man? Not yet I suppose. Giant-Man summons a big swarm of ants at Ray. Ray runs to find a solution. The Atom: Hmmm. Okay, so ants are attacking me, a guy in a big suit trying to kill me, and that's it. Man, come on the head! Think! Then, an idea sparked in his head. Ant-Man: Ha! Can't stop Giant-Man? The Atom: No. It's something like the opposite. Ray soon shrinks down and comes at Giant-Man. Suddenly, he's running on top of Giant-Man. Hank tries to get him, but The Atom was too small. The Atom goes into Hank's helmet. He reprograms the helmet to tell the ants to attack Pym. Afterward, both men decide to shrink down again. Ray has a smirk on his face. Ant-Man: What are you smiling about? The Atom: Ants. Attack. The swarm of ants begins to come after him. Ant-Man: What! Impossible! Soon, the ants catch up to Pym and snack on his flesh and meat. The Atom: Ha. Next time, think about who you're up against. KO!! The Atom walks back to his house where his wife is and Wasp cries over Ant-Man's decapitated body. Results Boomstick: Wiz, you should be lucky that wasn't you back then. Wiz: You must be thinking Hank should've won, since he has his Ant-Man and Giant-Man abilities, but there was more to this battle than just power. Boomstick: Pym has a bi-polar disorder, meaning that he's uneven, giving Palmer many opportunities. I mean, when he caught up with Palmer, he could've killed him there. Wiz: Hank has smart intellect, but Ray has too. Hank can sometimes be stubborn, because he created a freaking robot to destroy the Avengers to prove himself, but failed to defeat the robot despite him being the creator. Boomstick: Well, looks like Pym shrunk down on the occasion. Wiz: The winner is Atom. Next Time On Death Battle ???: Time to throw stuff! ???: Slam-dunk. ???: I choose you. Machamp! ???: I'll give you a warrior's death. Next Time: Four Arm Battle Royale Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:OnePunchKid Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018